<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should Have by KizaKurosaki15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723800">Should Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15'>KizaKurosaki15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turk Testing Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he should have accepted the offer. At least now he knows for next time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno &amp; Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turk Testing Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had taken to coming here often with Marlene and Denzel when he was left to watch them for the day. Cloud, despite having years of helping care cor Marlene, still wasnt always comfortable being left alone with them. They werent bad kids, oh no, far from it. They were great and well behaved, and they understood his disposition better then most adults ever could. But he wasnt exactly a fun person to be around, he didnt have that childlike energy that came with having a different view on life. So, bringing here to Phoenix's Roost with Reno was actually perfect. The man was surprisingly good with the kids, they loved how he was willing to indulge them on their little adventures and happy to tell them all sorts of stories of the trouble he used to get into as a kid. Is surprised Cloud to hear just how....happy the man had been back then. Reno was a slum kid, grew up in sector 5 with his mother and twin brother. His mother owned a small but decent bar, a place where he and his twin used to spend most of their time in. </p><p>He talked about how his twin was rather skittish, a wimp. But he always did what he could to look out for him, which often lead to him getting into fights. He didnt need to go into detail about what happened to them. The way he said they weren't around anymore was enough for the kids and himself to understand. Cloud though did want to know the details, he wondered what exactly became of his family. The two men watched as Denzel and Marlene walked ahead of them, following the small path that lead to Aerith's old home in sector 5. It had been Marlene who had asked to see where she used to live and the two men couldnt bring themselves to say no. So that was how they found themselves walking here and needless to say, both felt a sense of relief at the sight of the place untouched. The flowers blooming just as beautifully as all those years ago. For now, the two men stood back, watching the kids admire the flowers. </p><p>"So...what happened exactly to your mother and twin?" It was blung, but Cloud knew that Reno wouldnt find his question offensive or anything like that. He did notice however the other man's shoulders tensing for a moment. He could see sadness flood into those mako colored eyes. Even after so long, it was clearly a topic that was sensitive, a wound that never healed and whenever touched, would still hurt. </p><p>"I'm not even sure...I left the bar one day to go run an errand for my Ma. My brother couldn't come with me cuz he was sick. When I was out things felt off, so I rushed home as fast as I could. When I got there..." Reno trailed off, the memory of that day coming back to him clear as day. He had gone off to take some medication to a family friend. When he had come back, nothing was left of his home, just a giant crater and his Ma and brother were gone. He recalled asking people who happened and they all said the same thing; they didnt know. He spent days and night calling for them, begging for help. But no help ever came, he explained all of this to Cloud, his eyes never leaving the two kids as he spoke. When he was done, his felt the all too familiar sting of tears in his eyes. But he refused to let them spill, he blinked them away as best he could before the stinging would return. "But that was years ago. At this point...you just have to accept the hand that's been dealt to ya. I doubt they're even alive."</p><p>Cloud felt guilt bubble up, it was a feeling he was all to familiar with. He felt for Reno. Truly he did, the man clearly loved his family, what boy wouldnt when his mother and twin had been the people he grew up with and helped look after? Reno would have made a good older brother, the way he acted with the newer Turks had been a clear indicator. And to think he lost them both in some unknown accident in a single night with no leads as to what happened to them...he could only imagine how that felt, how much that hurt. While yes if they were dead he at least would have known forsure. But to not know?  That was even worse. Cloud frowned, lookingnaway for a moment and finding himself unsure of how to even go on about this conversation. He sighed, reaching over and placing a hand on the others back reassuringly. Or at least he hoped it came off as that way. </p><p>"Sorry. I can't say I understand how your feeling completely. But I know what that's like. To lose your family without warning." He had lost his mother that way but to Sephiroth verses some unknown event. He at least knew how she came to die, but Reno? Gods he had no clue what happened to them and maybe that is what hurt the most. The fact that he had no idea, and to see that it clearly still bothered him as well. Cloud knew hebwas shit with words, but he also knew that Reno wasnt all that great with them either so that was at least something they had in common. Eventually the group had to make their way back home, with the sun starting to set, Cloud knew Tifa wouldnt be happy if he brought the kids home under the cover of night. But he wasnt too keen on letting Reno head back to his bar on his own either. The blonde knew and had heard what people called him. A ShinRa lapdog, a murderer, a liar a bad omen, a failed SOLDIER despite the fact that Reno was never once qualified cor such things. He had Mako yes, but not because of SOLDIER. No, this was due to something completely different that Cloud had yet to hear all the details about. </p><p>"Hey, Cloud. Can we all walk Reno home?" That question from Marlene had shocked the two adults but it was sweet nonetheless. Many swore she was a gift of sorts, she was wise for her age, so kind and caring. Denzel was the same way, despite knowing Reno had been the one to drop the Sector 7 plate and made him and so many others a orphan, he still was a good kid. </p><p>Reno smiled fondly as he kneeled down in front of her and Denzel. "Well, aren't you two just the sweetest things? As much as I appreciate it, its getting dark. And I think we all know how Tifa will feel if you two got home late."</p><p>Denzel frowned a small bit, looking worried. "But, what about you?" </p><p> "Ah, don't worry about me. It's the jobs of the adults to look after you kids. I'll be okay, but I do have a favor, think you two can keep an eye on Cloud for me?" At that the two smiled brightly, nodding excitedly as Cloud rolled his eyes with a faint smile on his lips. Reno chuckled, gently ruffling their hair before he stood up and looked to the blonde. "Be safe, okay? Dont go driving like a mad man." He knew that Cloud didnt, not when he had these two with him. But the redhead still felt the need to warn him. "Still on for tomorrow?" </p><p>He and Cloud had taken to going out for dinner or lunch together at least twice a week. They weren't sure when it had just become a normal part of their lives now, but it had. And both usually enjoyed it the men found themselves able to relax and just forget about the past that haunted them, it let them take teo days out of the week to relax and let go of whatever stress they had been feeling before that lunch or dinner date. It did wonders for them both. </p><p>"Yeah, I'll drop bu to pick you up around seven. Sound good?" </p><p>"Perfect. Be safe, thanks for dropping by." </p><p>Reno smiled as he watched the blonde load the kids up on his motorcycle before driving off, leaving the redhead on his own. For a moment he stayed there, watching them disappear into the distance. It was only after they were finally out of sight did Reno start the walk back to his bar. While there werent many people like their used to be, there were still some here. And they all knew of who he was and what he used to so, so hearing them snarl insults under their breaths or telling him to head back to his handlers. Harsh words such as murderer, lap dog, and other obscenities hissed out at him. At one point he heard the whisper about the dropping of the plate. And that alone caused him to speed up until he soon found himself running through the half deserted streets of Sector 5. Eventually he found himself home, slamming the doors open then slamming them closed. The man soon found himself sliding to the floor, head in his hands as his breath quickened. </p><p>For a moment, he could see his bar but in the next he found himself back on the plate, the same plate that he dropped. He could hear the screams of the thousands and thousands of people who's lives were lost that day. He could remember seeing so many people after digging through the rubble to find their lost husbands, wives, brothers, sister, children, mothers and fathers. He watched as some kids cried softly, crushed by the metal from above. He had been at fault for that, he had followed the orders. His chest hurt, breathing hurt, his head was killing him. The man unsteadily got to his feet, making his way up go the second floor. He managed to get himself into his room, closing the door and just sitting in a far off corner. It would pass, this would pass. It always did, while he hadnt had a panic attack like this of this severity in a while, he still knew it would simply go away so long as he just remembered to breath. </p><p>He wasn't sure how long it took for him to finally calm down, but all he knew was that he felt tired, his chest ached and his head was pounding with a migraine. Eventually he found himself checking his phone and much to a shock there was a message from Cloud one that simply said, 'outside'. Outaide meaning what? Redhead reluctantly stood up and peaked out of his room window, his eyes widening at the sight of the blonde on his motorcycle waiting patiently. Migraine be damned the man rushed as fast as he could back downstairs and opening the front doors. He watched as the savior of the plant looked up at him and walked forward, stopping right in front of him. </p><p>Cloud was no fool, he could tell that something happened to the redhead. The blonde frowned as he reached four slowly and brushed some of the fiery red strands of hair out of Reno's face. He looked paler then usual, and Cloud could only imagine what ha happened while the man walked back here. "Should have let us walk you home." He said carefully, he knew Reno was shocked by the light teasing but tha fully was rewarded with a soft laugh and then gently being tugged inside. </p><p>"Yeah, I should have. Maybe I'll let ya walk me home tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>